At All Costs
by RatedRCouture
Summary: What’s a girl to do when her family can’t accept her dreams? Watch as the new diva deals with family, friends, betrayal, hate, pregnancy, love, death and finding out what really matters. Everyone has their dreams, but her’s may cost her everything.
1. Chapter One

Title: At All Costs

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: What's a girl to do when her friends and family can't accept her dreams? Well, if that girl is Lexus she's going to make them eat their words. Watch as the new Raw diva deals with family, friends, betrayal, hate, pregnancy, love, death and finding out what really matters. Everyone has their dreams, but her's may cost her everything.

Disclaimer: I only own Lexus, her parents, Ava and Madison. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter One:

If there was anything more annoying to Lexus it was being told she wasn't good enough or she couldn't do something. Lexus was Lexus, and if you told her she couldn't do anything, she would do it just to prove you wrong. But, this wasn't the case when she wrestled. Her family didn't like it and thought it was barbaric, then again, her parents and family didn't like the fact that when she registered to vote she registered as Democrat, instead of a Republican – like them.

Lexus pulled up into her parent's Palms Spring, California home. It was December, and the sun was shinning, hot as ever. Lexus parked her rental car in the drive way and got out. There was a family dinner, her sister was supposed to be announcing something. Lexus really didn't care, but she had to come; besides she had to tell her family something too. Something she knew they wouldn't like.

"Lexus!" she heard a voice yelled as they ran out the house. Lexus wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't.

"Ava, sweetie." She kissed Ava's right cheek, then her left.

"Look at you." Ava held both of Lexus's hands and then looked at her sister in slight disgust. "Twirl."

Lexus knew what was going to happen, she was going to be ridiculed. "Uh, how about not?"

Lexi had natural golden brown hair, like all of her sisters, and brown eyes. She stood 5'6" and had an athletic build; her golden brown hair came just below her C cup breast.

"Lexi, tone."

"It's Lexus." Lexus replied, she pushed past her sister and then walked up the path to the front door.

Ava frowned as she trailed behind her younger sister. She pushed a lock of her dyed strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

"Mother! Father!"

"Lexus! What did I tell you about being loud?" a voice asked, as he walked into the room, holding his wife's hand.

"Yes, Lexi, use your inside voice." Her mother replied. She took her daughter's shoulders and kissed the left side on her cheek then the right. "You look…so…so."

"I missed you, pumpkin." Her dad interrupted before his wife could say anything.

"So have I."

Lexus gave a slight smile.

"How's life in Brooklyn?"

"Buffalo, mom. I live in Buffalo."

"And you really shouldn't. That place is so…hoodish."

Lexus rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, Lexi. So, where's your luggage?"

"In the car, I'm going to be staying at a hotel."

"Why? Why can't you stay here in this house?" her father asked.

"Where's Madison?" Madison was Lexus's oldest sister, Ava was the middle child, and then Lexus was the baby of the family.

"She'll be here when dinner starts, with her surprise."

"Her surprise better be good if I came here all the way from New York."

"It will be, I'm sure. She'll do something to make us proud, like always."

"Yeah…." Lexus was silent.

"Lexus, we need to talk to you."

"We're talking now."

Her father cleared her throat. "Come, come."

Her father brought her into the sitting room. He and his wife sat on the love seat, and Lexus sat on the other side of the coffee table.

"Lexus, we think it's time you move back home." Her mother spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh, no…" Lexus told her parents. "I'm not coming back here."

"You're 21, and you can't hold a decent job. Ever since you dropped out of Law school, and then moved to Buffalo…you just, we're worried. You're not even dating anyone."

"This is your childhood home, Lexi. We don't think you could make it out in the real world. We could hire you a life skills coach. We can afford it."

"I don't want to date anyone, and I don't need a life skills coach. I don't need anything fancy."

"If you move back home, I'll buy you your own car."

"And we can get you that Tiffany's bracelet you want."

"You guys can't buy me. You've been doing that all my life. And, yeah it's time I take control. You can tell Ava and Madison what to do, but I'm different. I broke it."

"Broke what?"

Lexus thought for a moment. "The chain, the chain of becoming just like you guys." Lexus stood. "Excuse me, please."

"Lexus, we're not done."

"But I am." The youngest daughter replied. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Dinner is at six!"

"It always is." Lexus mumbled.

"Hey, Lexi." Ava followed Lexus out of the house.

"Lexus!" Lexus snapped. "It's Lexus."

"What's up with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I can't stand it here, Ava. You know that, I know that, hell, mom and dad know that." Lexus turned around to face her sister as she sat on the hood of her rental.

"You're going to have to deal with it. We're family."

"I know we're family, but I need room to breathe."

"I don't understand you, Lexi." Ava sighed. "Mom and dad has given, me, you and Madison everything we've wanted."

"And now, I want to give myself what I want. I can't always let them do everything for me."

"Why? You live to disappoint them don't you?"

"I don't do it on purpose, it's not my fault they have different standards than me. You and Madison have different standers than me."

"Lexus, sometimes I'm ashamed to call you my sister. Look at the way you've turned out!"

"You're ashamed? Please, I remember when growing up and always being in you and Madison's shadows. You both were so girly, cocky and self-centered, made me sick and tired of the color pink, and not to mention, I felt so embarrassed when the whole school was talking about your boob and nose jobs."

"You were jealous of us, always were."

"No, actually I wasn't."

"Too busy hanging out with your dyke friends, huh? Those other tomboys and those ugly skater guys."

"Call them what you want. At least they liked me for who I was and not because of what I had."

"If they like you so much…then why, oh why don't you still talk to them? I still talk to Kat, Becca, and Emmy. Oh wait, you can't talk to your friends because most of them ended up dead from drunk driving, and the other half you lost contact with when they went to…rehab." Ava smirked; she won the argument with her sister.

Lexus got off the rental car and then got inside. She was going to go for a drive.

**6:14 PM.**

Lexus opened her parent's home door and walked in. She was late for dinner, and if it was anything like it was when she was a teenager, she wouldn't be able to eat dinner. It was a family rule: If you're late to the dinner table then you weren't that hungry. It was also a family rule that you couldn't eat anything after 8 PM, not unless it was a special occasion. You couldn't even sneak any food, there was a lock put on the refrigerator door and only Lexus's parents and their house cook had the key.

Lexus walked into the dining room. "Mother, father. Ava, Madison…guy I don't know."

"You're late."

"I know."

"You're right." Lexus heard Madison whisper to Ava. "she has gotten fat."

"I heard you Madison." Madison flashed her younger sister a fake smile and then looked over to the guy she was with.

"Sit down, Lexus." Lexus sat down in the seat that was to the right of Ava.

"You know the rule, Lexi."

"I know, I can't have dinner."

"Glad you remember." Her father nodded.

"How could I forget? I nearly starved in this house."

"Glad you remember, also." Ava told her sister.

"Whatever."

"Girls! Girls! Stop this." Their father spoke, the girls stopped talking. "While you were gone Lexus, Madison told us her good news?"

"She's leaving the country?" Lexus's eyes lit up at the thought, and she grinned to herself.

"No."

Lexus frowned.

Madison stood up. "I'm getting married!" she held out her left hand and showed off her diamond ring.

Lexus didn't look impressed. "How long have you been dating?"

"Three months." The guy answered.

Lexus looked at her parents. "And, you both…approve?"

"Yes, honey we do. They go to Yale together." While Lexus was 21, Ava was 24 and Madison was 27.

"How wonderful." Lexus replied. "Now, can I tell my good news?"

"You have news?" Madison questioned, Lexus nodded. "Well, can't be bigger than me being engaged…so, I _guess _you can share."

"You guess? I didn't ask for permission."

"Well, you should have."

"QUITE!" Lexus's father shushed them. "Lexi, what's your news."

"I signed a WWE contract two weeks ago!"

"What's WWE?"

"World Wrestling Entertainment…"

The room became silent until Lexus's father laughed. Everyone joined in with him, besides Lexus. "Okay, Lexus. What's the real news?"

"That was the real news."

The room became silent until Ava dropped her fork; it clinked as it hit the good china.

"Get out!" Lexus's father screamed.

"Dad!"

"Get out now!" Lexus's father yelled as he stood up and pointed to the door. "If you want to waste your life, then do it. But, I'm not going to be apart of it. I worked for everything I have…and you do this?"

"You worked for everything? Ha, that's a good laugh, dad. Grandpa did all the work, you were just born into what he worked for. Don't claim what he did as your own."

"I tried to provide you what I never had!"

"I don't want anything from you or this family!" Lexus screamed.

"Then what are you waiting for? Leave my house, Alexus, since it isn't good enough for you."

"She will never make it on her own." Madison whispered to her fiancé.

A tear fell out of Lexus's brown eyes as she walked slowly out of the dinning room, and soon out of the house. As she got in her car, she let all the tears flow. She didn't need her family, she would prove them wrong. She would make something of herself. Her journey into the WWE would start soon, and her family would eat their words. She would make it on her own…or at least, try to.

----

A/n: I'm sorry if the following references offend anyone: democrat, republican, dyke and the line where Lexus's mom says Buffalo is hoodish, and the reference of rehab and the reference of drunk driving, and also boob and nose jobs, and ugly skater guys and tomboys. Oh, and I'm sorry Ava and Madison are such bitches, and also the parents. Blah. But, hmm…next chap is her debut. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Two

Her family was always so cruel to her. Always. She was used to it by now; after all, she was raised by them. So why should it be any different now? Why was it affecting her all of a sudden? Their antics weren't uncommon. Yet, they seemed to have taken a toll on her. They got her to cry. Lexus hoped for one day, one moment in her life, that may be her family could accept a really important decision that's she proud to have made. Instead they cut her down. But who was she kidding? Wrestling? A kind of family like her's would never accept. NEVER.

That night, Lexus stopped at a hotel. The next morning she as going to meet up with her boss Vince to talk over details and other things such as what her roster would be, future plans, gimmicks and more. She decided to wash out all the stress from her mind and relax. Tomorrow was a new, brighter day. She didn't need to be worrying over something such as what happened today.

Lexus plopped down on her bed. She exhaled, trying to channel all of her negative feelings out of her system. But as she almost found her center, her father appeared in her mind. And then, she had a thought. What if she wouldn't make it? What if her father was right all along?

No. She stopped right there in her tracks. She knew she couldn't think like that. She wasn't going to let her father intimidate her. Not if she could help it.

----

"Thank you for being here." Vince McMahon had just opened the door for Lexus and was leading her to his desk.

"Oh no, Mr. McMahon, thank you for this opportunity." Vince had went around to his desk and had sat down in his chair.

Vince nodded and his eyes bore into the girl, he examined her from head to toe. "Well…aren't you going to sit down, Miss. Scott?"

The future diva blushed before sitting across from the boss. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Well, now. I've watched some of your earlier tapes and was impressed. You were okay, not amazing, but you fit the look of what we're looking for."

Lexus nodded. Vince only wanted to hire her because she was pretty, but

"I wanted you to go straight to a brand as an interviewer, but I think since we have too many diva spots and not enough airtime I won't add to that. I am thinking about sending you to Florida and have you train a little more in FCW."

Lexus nodded again, before speaking softly. "Can I ask you, what impressed you? You say I'm not good with wrestling, and that I have the look and to give me a chance like this…I'm just…curious."

"You can cut a promo. And while you're wrestling can use work, you didn't botch and you stood your ground. But I think the promo thing is what caught my attention the most."

Lexus smiled at him, she was always proud of her promos.

"So, I'm going to have you start in developmental."

"Okay."

"Do you know anyone in Florida?"

"Nope." She replied honestly.

"Alright, then I'll have to find someone you can room with for the time being. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah, it does."

----

And that's what got her where she was now, a week later. Alexus walked to the apartment door and knocked. She was carrying a few suitcases and although she had a key, she didn't want to just impose. The person Vince had decided she'd stay with (after asking, of course) was nice enough to let her stay so she wanted to have her manners in check. After nobody answered she opened the door with the key and walked in.

The apartment was clean to her surprise. She dragged her suitcases in and shut the door.

"Um…is anybody here?" she called out, feeling a bit foolish. Nobody answered so she shrugged before looking around the place.

When you walk in the door, the living room was the first place you'd get to. The room had a couch and a big screen TV. The apartment also had one bathroom and two bedrooms. Lexus walked out of the bathroom and shrugged. It was a small bathroom that didn't have much room, but she didn't mind sharing with another female. Two rooms were next to each other, there was a note on one of them. Lexus read it,

_This is your room. Need me? Call me: (Insert Phone number here…),_

_RB_

Lexus took the note off the door before walking into the room. There was a bed that was nicely made, a nightstand next to it with an alarm clock on it, a dresser and an opened door which led to a closet.

"Not to bad." The developmental diva mumbled to herself before taking her phone out of her pocket and adding 'RB' into it.

After Lexus put her suitcases into her new room her cell phone rang, she quickly picked it up after seeing the name 'Vince' flash across it.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Scott. I would like you to go over to FCW and meet with management, the trainers, and talent. Oh, and meeting Ryan Braddock is a must."

Lexus was about to ask who Ryan Braddock was when she realized his initials were RB. "About that, is he the one I'm living with?"

"Yes, he kindly opened his doors to you, well; I'm paying him, which is coming out of your pay." Vince paused, "it there a problem?"

"No, I just thought I'd be staying with a female is all."

"You've thought wrong."

"Apparently." She said softly. "I'll go there right now."

"Good."

Before Lexus could say bye he hung up, she just sighed to herself. She needed to get in good with the boss and she didn't think she was doing a good job. She had to make it into the WWE so she could prove to her family wrong.

----

A/N: Story is off hiatus and you all have Chic (Tuesday Night Hardcore Queen [Fanfic is gay and won't let me put in the periods]) to thank for that. Seriously, that girl is so fucking amazing. She wrote the first part of this chapter and it got my creative juices flowing. If it weren't for her this story probably would've never had a chapter two. Love ya girl, and I thank you so very much. So question, is anyone still reading anymore? It's been like almost eleven months. Thanks for the reviews for chapter one. Review for more (and you won't have to wait nearly eleven months). – Tiffany.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Three:

Alexus walked into the FCW doors and looked around. She nervously walked to the front desk. "Um, I'--." She was instantly cut off.

"Alexus Scott." The woman nodded. "You can go to the back." She pointed to a door that was near a drinking fountain.

The butterflies in Alexus's stomach went crazy; she nodded to the woman before making her way to the door. Just as she was about to open it, it flew open and she jumped back in shock.

The guy who stood there gave a light laugh. Somehow it was music to Alexus's ears. "Scared you. Sorry about that."

"Uh…u-uh…" she struggled to say something but her eyes were glued to his chest, which was glistening with sweat that was slowly rolling down.

"Now I know how ladies feel when guys look at their breast." He joked. "Somehow I now feel the need to say my eyes are up here. Evan."

Alexus looked up and blushed.

"Did I make you blush?"

She blinked, her thoughts raced, yet she couldn't speak.

"Did I make you speechless?" he gave a small smirked. "Kind of hot, beautiful…I'd call you by your name, but I don't know it."

"I-I-I'm A-A-Alexus." She stuttered.

"So you're the new girl. Well then, by all means," he moved out the way, but used his hand to hold the door open. "Welcome to Florida Championship Wrestling."

A grin came upon Alexus's face and her eyes shown with curiosity and wonder. She was in awe at the place that would be her training ground. She would fight, learn, and study all they would teach her. She would become one of the greats, go down in the history books. The next Trish, no, no…Lita. Or maybe even as great as the Fabulous Moolah in her prime.

"You're one step closer to your dreams." His voice was comforting for her, he spoke what she wanted to hear. What she needed to here. "Go on, Alexus. Go and rise to your full potential."

She took one step forward and looked to him. "Thanks, and please, call me Lexus." She flashed him a smile before walking through the door and into her future.

"Lexus." He muttered, watching her enter. He let go of the door and it closed.

Alexus looked around. The room was filled with a wrestling ring and lots of equipment. The future stars talking, wrestling in the ring, or watching the action going on inside of it. No one paid Alexus any mind. She walked further into the room, people stared at her, she didn't care. Her eyes were transfixed at the two women wrestling inside of it. She recognized the women as Roucka and Wesley Holiday.

"Why don't you give it a go?" a voice asked from the side of her. She turned halfway to look at him.

She knew who he was, he was one of the head trainers along with Tom Prichard and Dusty Rhodes. His name was Steve Keirn.

"Um…okay." She spoke in more of a question than an answer.

He smiled at her and made his way passed her. Just in time for Roucka to pin Wesley. He nodded to the two women and they exited the ring, hugging afterwards.

"Victoria!" he called. Victoria Crawford stepped forward. He smiled at her and she got into the ring.

"Go Victoria!" one of the twins in the corner screamed. Victoria grinned.

Steve's eyes went to Alexus and he nodded at her. Alexus walked to the ring and walked up the steel steps. Now everyone was staring at her wondering what she could do. They would judge her to see if she could make it. To see if she had heart. If she were born for this. She would show them.

"Goose get in here." He called to the referee. Goose hurriedly got into the ring and Alexus's heart went wild.

"Just to see where you are, sweetheart. No pressure." Steve said as he exited the ring.

Victoria and Alexus's eyes connected.

"One fall to a finish." The ref spoke, he then motioned for the bell to be rung.

The bell rang.

Alexus and Victoria quickly locked up. Victoria broke the lock up with a punch in the stomach. Alexus sold the move by putting her arms to her stomach. Victoria grabbed her arm and then twisted it, Alexus down on one knee. Victoria twisted her other arm back, as well and put her knee into the back of Alexus. She continued to add pressure, but her opponent began to stand, trying to fight it. Once she was standing, Alexus dropped to her back, and kicked Victoria, who was still holding her arms. The dark skinned woman let go and stumbled back as Alexus rose to her feet.

Both women stared at each other, Alexus's eyes narrowed. Victoria ran fast to Alexus, but the woman moved, causing her to stop quickly before she hit the turn buckle. Victoria turned around and Alexus ran to the woman and got her in a face plant. Alexus turned the FCW diva over before going for a pin.

The ref counted, 1…2..kick out!

Alexus rose to her feet and grabbed the other woman by her hair and standing her up, she punched her in the face. Victoria, now standing on her own punched Alexus back trying to gain momentum. They traded blows a few more times, Victoria kicked Alexus and had her in the corner. Alexus screamed slightly and dubbed over in pain. Victoria grabbed her by the hair and pushed her away from the corner. Victoria was about to go for a bulldog when Alexus moved quickly over to the side of the ropes. Victoria stumbled foreword, just enough time for Alexus to go back into the corner and climb the turnbuckle. She stood on the top ropes facing the other superstars, glancing back to see that her opponent had turned around and was close enough, Alexus landed her finishing move a Dragonrana.

1…2…3! She had won the match and stood, the ref raised her hand and she looked at the woman who she had faced, Victoria was selling her loss.

The brunette's hand was dropped from the ref's and she walked to diva, she extended her hand. Victoria took it and Alexus helped her up.

----

A/n: The match…sucked. It did, lol. I wasn't going to end the chapter there but I decided to. Also…I didn't even have that scene with Evan Bourne (which will be his real name in this story and not Matt Sydal, don't want him to be confused with Matt Hardy, well...that's if Matt is ever in here, lol.) planned. But, maybe it's a sign of what's meant to be? Woulda had this chap out way sooner if it wasn't for the match that took me like four hours to write (I don't like writing matches, lol). So, yay! Oh next chap was gonna be with WWE, but, since I didn't write this chap like planned. It'll be two more chapters, Chapter Five, when she gets called up. So…yeah. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Review for more. – Tiffany


End file.
